nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sylvania Local Council Elections
Sylvanian Local Elections are elections that are held in Sylvania and in which local councillors are elected. Sylvanian Local Elections Local Councillor Candidates, 2015 Lovian citizens that have a residence in the state may run a party list in any region of the state. Candidates are advised to stand only in regions they are interested in Candidacies How to fill it out: *Name (does not have to be main character) - small party logo and party abbreviation or name (can be any party); slogan **Candidacy filed: use four of these: ~ (tildes) so we know who you are and when you signed up **Residence within the state: (i.e. Noble City) These candidates run in the Sylvanian Local Elections, 2015: OPEN June 1st CLOSED June 7th OPEN Headlands Region *David Johnson - Yes! to Progress and Tradition **HORTON11: • 18:34, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Charleston *Niamh Richardson - Lovian Future - Future, Freedom and Fairness **'Frijoles333' TALK 18:42, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Charleston *Augustin Durante - SNP; Supporting Farmers, Fishermen, Miners and the Village **KunarianTALK 18:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Fatima Darmezh - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism **—TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Simon van der Waal - GP; For the People, the Environment and the Heritage of the Headland **77topaz (talk) 08:09, June 2, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Adriaan Burgers - CCPL; Building an economy whilst protecting the Headlands ** Neil Hardy 06:48, June 7, 2015 (UTC) **Citizen Corner Highlands Region *Brano Banik - SNP; A Voice For The Highlands **KunarianTALK 18:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Jos De Moor - CCPL; Protecting the Highlands ** Neil Hardy 20:04, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Citizen Corner *Alan Faermar - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism **—TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Emma Jonker - Yes! to A better future with a better party **HORTON11: • 13:23, June 2, 2015 (UTC) **Charleston *Ion Lucescu - RMP; Protecting the Uniqueness of the Highlands and the Minorities of Lovia **77topaz (talk) 02:25, June 3, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Louis Burton - Lovian Future - Future, Freedom and Fairness **'Frijoles333' TALK 17:39, June 3, 2015 (UTC) **Charleston Bay Region *Joseph Fletcher - CNP; A New Direction For Noble City **Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:06, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Owen Janssen - Lovian Future; Future, Freedom and Fairness **'Frijoles333' TALK 18:42, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Willem Brouwer - CCPL; No Forgetting NC ** Neil Hardy 19:51, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Citizen Corner *Jason Rogers - Lovian Unionist Syndicate; Syndicalism **—TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Thomas Trough - Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna; retour à Oshenna **--OuWTB 07:42, June 2, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Djeko Vasilyev - GP; For the Environment, the People and the Truth **77topaz (talk) 08:09, June 2, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *James Brand - UL - Let's Build Success **HORTON11: • 13:23, June 2, 2015 (UTC) **... *Issac Beckett - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism **Miroslav Znalic 01:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City Eastern Region *Nick Oostermond - SNP; Protecting Industry and Forestry in the East **KunarianTALK 18:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Zachary Eastmark - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism **—TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Charlotte Nichols- Lovian Future; Future, Freedom and Fairness **'Frijoles333' TALK 21:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Verland * John Plemming - ; Christian socialism **OuWTB 07:44, June 2, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Adriaan De Moor - independent; Protecting the region ** Neil Hardy 21:01, June 7, 2015 (UTC) **Citizen Corner Isle Region *Andrew Wright - Pudlian Party; Collective Growth and Development **KunarianTALK 18:00, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Michael Cooper - Shepbeian Party; Standing up for us Shepbeians ** Neil Hardy 18:35, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Citizen Corner *Julie Karvor - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism **—TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *... **... **... Plains Region *Anthony Claessens - Conservative Christian Party of Lovia - Serving Train Village, Clave Rock and the Plains. ** Neil Hardy 18:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Citizen Corner *Katharina Schroder - SNP; Protecting the Plainish Culture, Growing the Plainish Economy **KunarianTALK 18:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Hugo Mendes - independent environmentalist; Say no to career politicians, say yes to Hugo! **'Frijoles333' TALK 19:59, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Darius Nabolo - CPL.nm; Democratic Socialism **—TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City *Peter Kojdova - PVD; The True Party for Train Village! **77topaz (talk) 02:25, June 3, 2015 (UTC) **Noble City Voting *Name - Party Name and Logo; Slogan **Votes Voting *''Please respect the page layout!'' *Any sylvanian resident who has a house within the region may vote with a Major Vote, Minor Vote and Support Vote *Any sylvanian resident or citizen who has a house within the state may vote with a Minor Vote and Support Vote *Any citizen may vote with a Support Vote *REMEMBER: You may vote only once for a candidate *REMEMBER: You may vote only once for a party Please use: * Template:Major Vote ( ) * Template:Minor Vote ( ) * Template:Support Vote ( ) OPEN June 8th CLOSED June 14th CLOSED Headlands Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Highlands Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Bay Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Eastern Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Isle Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Plains Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Seats *Name - Party Name and Logo; Slogan **Seats Seats will be calculated mathematically by a government representative. The percentage of votes of the total that a candidate receives in the voting state directly correlates with the number of seats that each candidate receives. Seats will be calculated immediately after the end of the voting stage. Headlands Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Highlands Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Bay Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Eastern Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Isle Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ... Plains Region *... - ... ...; ... ** ...